logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SouthernDesign
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Oasis 1 Small.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 11:36, August 13, 2011 Thanks so much! Thanks so much for helping me with my UK railways providers pages. I will be adding more soon. You are brilliant on Logopedia and I encourage you to keep on editing!MrLogos 13:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) B&Q Just wondering where you found the old B&Q logo from?MrLogos 06:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Recreating Logos How do you re-create logos?MrLogos 07:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Choco9 Sorry for not taking care of the situation, I was busy the last week. I can see another user has taken care of the situation, and thank you for reporting the user. Alxeedo TALK 16:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Fun House Heh, great minds think alike. I changed the Fun House page from a redirect to a disambiguation, clicked the new red Fun House (UK) link to make the new page, and you beat me to it! However, I replaced your logo, as the one I found (on Wikipedia) was larger. Digifiend 09:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Granada Plus Its PLUS Now in 2002-2004 It Should'nt Be Called Granada Plus Please Change It Back Timmy the Fish Fingers 17:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, and the Wikipedia page for it is named Plus (TV channel), so I renamed the page to that name. Digifiend 16:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Saying that Granada Plus was still called that when the on air name was just Plus is like saying that BBC Three is still called BBC Choice. It's not true. Digifiend 07:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) E4 I see that you deleted the E4+1 and E4HD logos, but Väsk, an admin, put them back. They're different logos and do belong there. That goes for all HD and +1 variants. Digifiend 16:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Logopedia It's sad to hear that you are considering leaving Logopedia. But I have to agree with you. It's demotivating to contribute to a wiki which is full of sock puppets and it looks like it's abandoned. That's why I edit much less than I did before. So, I think you are a great asset for the wiki but it's true, this wiki has gone downhill very quickly. [[User:Rdg vitorino|''rdgvito'']] talk page 12:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Please don't leave. If only the admins checked the User Reports page more often, these sockpuppets and spammers wouldn't be an issue. Good editors leaving is letting them win. Digifiend 17:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Please don't go! Keep editing this wiki SouthernDesign, you are great!MrLogos 06:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Keep editing SD Can you please start editing again SouthernDesign. You were such an asset to Logopedia and if good users leave, Logopedia is worse. I will try my hardest to make you an admin.MrLogos 15:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ITV News You're right, those post 2006 logos were never used on ITV News Channel. But they are real logos, used on ITV1's news programmes. So I made a new page and put them there instead. Digifiend 16:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki scope You are incorrect in your interpretation of the scope of this wiki. It is a wiki for "logos and branding", as it says in the title. I should know, I essentially created it (Alxeedo111 created the wiki, but he left it, and I wrote almost all of the first 1,000 articles, and was the sole contributor for almost a year). That means logos are a central part, but we also include branding history, the thinking behind them, their creators, and other brand applications and expressions, including packaging, television idents, airplane liveries etcetera. There are hundreds of examples of this on the wiki. Thinking of a logo the single expression of a brand has been an out-dated and irrelevant concept for decades. Your deletions on the Coca-Cola page makes its narration of the history of the brand expression less complete, and partially misleading. I think you are doing a great job in looking up old missing logos. I have no problem with your contributions, in fact, I would like to encourage them. The problem is your deletions. Väsk 17:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC)